


i'll be yours (if you'll be mine)

by lakesandquarries



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anniversary, Arguments, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Ouma not Oma, Oumota Week 2020, based on me and my gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesandquarries/pseuds/lakesandquarries
Summary: Kaito and Kokichi have a disagreement on when their anniversary is. Written for Oumota week 2020, prompts "anniversaries" and "arguments".
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	i'll be yours (if you'll be mine)

Kokichi’s laying on the couch, half-watching cartoons when Kaito steps through the door, a massive bouquet of purple, black, and white flowers held triumphantly in his hands. He marches straight to the couch, shoving it in Kokichi’s line of sight.

“Kai-chan,” Kokichi says, tilting his head to the side. “What are you doing?” 

“Just like you to forget, huh,” Kaito says, grin firmly plastered on his face. He waves the flowers gently so the petals don’t fall off. “Happy anniversary, Kokichi. Don’t worry, I know how you can make it up to me.”

Kokichi blinks. “Why should I have to make up for you getting our anniversary wrong?”

The grin slides off slowly. A year ago, Kaito would’ve accused him of lying, but a lot has changed over the last year. He’s starting to learn Kokichi’s tells. They’re subtle, but once he got the hang of them, easy to spot. An especially stiff blink, a question where they should be a statement, the movements of his hands - Ouma Kokichi is a puzzle, and Kaito has at least figured out the border.

“I didn’t get it wrong,” Kaito huffs, setting the flowers down on the table. “September 12th! That’s our anniversary!” He fumbles through his pocket, searching for his phone and then through his notes, turning it to Kokichi to show one that simply says _anniversary - sept. 12._ “See, look, I wrote it down!”

Kokichi rolls his eyes, digging his own phone out to share a similar note - only this one says _Momota-chan is mine, october 4th._ “I can’t believe you would lie to yourself like that, Kai-chan!”

“You’re the one lying!” Kaito says, folding his arms. “That’s almost a whole month later! Obviously the earlier date is the right one.” He finishes his statement with a decisive nod. 

“That one was just a joke, though.” Kokichi reaches out towards the flowers, letting his fingertips graze the petals of a rose. “You’ll just have to buy me flowers again later!”

“What the hell do you mean, a _joke_?”

Kokichi looks up at Kaito, expression a carefully cultivated emptiness that quickly disappears in favor of a beaming smile. “You know, a lie! I mean, that was only your first confession! It takes three to break the curse and turn me into a prince. So our real anniversary is October 4th!”

“I -” Kaito starts, then closes his mouth. He furrows his eyebrows, trying to parse through Kokichi’s bullshit to find the true meaning. “You thought my confession was a lie?”

“You’re being so boring,” Kokichi complains, rolling over so he faces the ceiling. “Of course it was! First confessions always are.”

September 12th had been the first time Kaito expressed his feelings to Kokichi. It had not been the smoothest confession, but Kokichi’s response had seemed practically rehearsed. “Was _your_ confession a lie?”

Kokichi laughs, sharp and piercing. “That wasn’t my first confession, silly! I was probably onnn...I think that was my fifth!”

He’s still beaming up at Kaito, placing his hands behind his head in that too-carefree way Kaito is familiar with. He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck.

“What the hell do you mean?”

“Weeeelll,” Kokichi says, drawing out the word, “I think my first was right after we woke up, and I said I was happy to see you! And then during group therapy, a couple months later, when I said you weren’t boring!”

Kaito wishes his life was a movie, so he could rewind and watch the last two years over again. He thinks back to other moments like the ones Kokichi already mentioned - the rooftop conversation four months after they’d woken up, where Kokichi had held his hand and told him the stars looked especially pretty that night. The conversation they’d had in the library two months later, where Kokichi had asked Kaito what kind of books he liked and checked out the cheesy sci-fi novel Kaito confessed to loving. The movie night a month before they made things official (or, at least when Kaito thought they’d made things official) where Kokichi argued with Kaito about the best genre only to let Kaito pick the movie anyway, and then spent the whole time stealing his popcorn.

“I’m an idiot,” Kaito says, smacking his forehead with his hand as he drops onto the couch, and Kokichi cheerfully agrees as he shoves his feet onto Kaito’s lap. “Shut up. What I mean is - I didn’t understand, back then.” Kokichi’s still sprawled across the couch in a position that _should_ be wildly uncomfortable, but he’s looking at Kaito at least. “You are the most incomprehensible person I’ve ever met. You know that, right?”

“Glad to hear I’m achieving my goals.” 

“But I should’ve listened,” Kaito says. 

Kokichi laughs, short and without his usual venom. Genuine, for once. Slowly sitting up, he reaches over to pat Kaito’s knee. “It’s okay, Kai-chan. Not everyone can be as smart as me.”

“Our anniversary is still September 12th, though. I meant it when I confessed, and you meant your confession, so that’s our anniversary.”

“Hmm. Well, you can be wrong if you want.” 

“I mean, we could also just have two anniversaries,” Kaito suggests, giving Ouma a sly grin. “Let everyone else decide what the real one is.”

Ouma’s eyes are shining as he leans in close to Kaito. “You wanna lie to our dear beloved classmates?”

“Think of it as an anniversary presen- nmmf!” He doesn’t get to finish his sentence before Kokichi grabs a fistful of his shirt and pulls him close, kissing him hard. 

“I love you,” Kokichi says, breathless, stars in his eyes and Kaito’s chapstick stuck to his lips. 

“That the truth?” Kaito asks, pulling him back in for another round of kissing, planting them on his face like stars in the sky. Kokichi laughs, soft and gentle, as Kaito kisses his eyelid. 

“I’d never lie to you,” Kokichi says, between giggles. 

“You said the first confession doesn’t count,” Kaito reminds him, threading fingers through Kokichi’s hair.

“I love you,” he whispers. Kaito pauses, hand still cradling Kokichi’s head. “Kai-chan. _Kaito._ ” He leans in for another kiss, teeth grazing Kaito’s lip when they pull back. “I love you. And our anniversary is October 4th.”

“I hate you so fucking much,” Kaito says as he bursts into laughter. 

“Lies aren’t a good look, Kai-chan.” Kokichi leans back, sitting on his heels. “No more kisses til you tell the truth.”

“I love you,” Kaito says, and then again for good meason, and then a third time just to be certain, then a fourth just for fun. “I love you, I love you, I love you, I l-” Kokichi doesn’t let him finish the fifth.

“If this is how our second anniversary goes, I might just be okay with having two,” Kaito admits.

**Author's Note:**

> dates are directly lifted from an argument my gf and i had about when our anniversary is. (we settled on september 12th.)
> 
> happy oumota week everyone! here's to another year of these assholes being in love. if you like the ship, maybe join my oumota discord? https://discord.gg/RGDCuHn
> 
> title from "this side of paradise" by coyote theory.
> 
> i'm also on tumblr @lakesandquarries.


End file.
